fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Inev the Mirror
Inev is an entity of humanoid shape that no one really questions, considering how crazy most of DBA already is. Inev is generally a nice person, willing to help out others and offer up the spotlight. They will follow around powerful or interesting characters, seeking to borrow what they can. They try to have a tough side to them, but they can't quite back it up considering they're a squishy mage-like character. Powers Inev's entire kit is based around borrowing bits of people and things he comes across mid-battle, and slowly integrate them into themselves. Anything is up for borrowing: abilities, passives, talents, even various objects and the fighters themselves. After every fight, or long enough period of time, Inev gets to pick one of the things they borrowed successfully during that time and add it to their sheet permanently with their passive, Borrow Forever. As they grow more proficient, their borrowing options, the ways they can integrate them, and even what they can do with the things they've integrated all grow, alongside the number of borrowings they partake in. So far, what they've picked up is...slowly becoming more frightening. Their selection has been more supportive than not. Hopefully future matches will help in improving their kit's repertoire. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 56 After somehow sealing The Rat away with the rest of the group, Inev joined the others in what should have been well-earned post-combat rewards. However, the stamina and proficiency tiles were in fact a trap, made by Vegas Oilington. Vegas then pulled the party into a game of his own creation thanks to his Outclass, forcing them to participate as beta testers. Inev held his own well enough through the adventure, but the gauntlet-run aspects of Gamer 2, along with the lack of full healing, wore heavily on them considering the way their kit works. But they made the most of their experience, allowing them to support their allies with the best of their abilities. Inev's Highlights: * Inev and Father Fury performing a dual-tech double suplex on Akatsuki. * Temporarily joining a gang (the Imperito Group). * Critically succeeded in hugging an orb called orb, and getting to borrow her forever with their passive thanks to GM allowance. Permanent Integrations: This Town Needs Guns (Tera), The Bible Belt (Father Fury), orb (Gamer 2) Episode 62 This was a normal PvP, but with some twists. A 4-team battle with Inev, Hope and Voia on the blue team, Palace, Tracigo, and Kitsuko on the red team, Robin inside of "The Entire Circus" on the green team, and the interrupting arrival of B-301 Carnation on the yellow team. This took place in a junkyard arena without the infamous announcer's podium in the center. In all, it ended poorly for the blue team, with the red team completing the objective of dealing the finishing blow on The Entire Circus, awarding them mid-combat post-combat rewards, and convincing Carnation, who was almost untouched, to join them against the blue team. Inev was especially frustrated by Tracigo, who stole orb from them and continued to infuriate them the entire match. In the end, Carnation was the one left standing after the defeat of Palace, with the win going to the red team because Carnation was not a registered contestant of the match. But because Inev was able to get up after orb freed herself from Tracigo's arm, Inev was allowed in on the post-combat rewards at the end of combat to grant them their next upgrade. Tracigo's attempt to trip up Inev as they were heading to the proficiency tile failed, accidentally exposing their talent after such careful scrutiny of the GM the entire match and allowing Inev to borrow it successfully (but not able to integrate it this match). Inev's Highlights: * Creating a circle of munch the first round in order to summon several worms for Voia. * Performing a max-level The Godpress on Palace and Kitsuko. * Getting to borrow Ignorance is Bliss at the last possible second, just to spite Tracigo. Permanent Integration: Enhanced Fullmetal Mecha Gomu Gomu no Fire Dragon Zoom Punch (Tracigo) Episode 65 Inev got to join Hope and several new friends on a trick-or-treating experience. Inev put together their own costume, and helped orb put together one for her. Inev was dressed as a black mage from Final Fantasy, while orb was dressed as Sailor Moon. Both were very excited, as it was each their first trick-or-treating experience. The group all met up, and Seda introduced the plot-important part of the session being the collection of the 6 Legendary Candies to summon the 7th Legendary Candy, which would provide a powerful wish to the consumer. Inev was the designated keeper of Candy's rock for most of the session, as she was a ghost who was unable to move without outside assistance. Inev did their best to make sure Candy was included in all the trick-or-treating that the group did. A number of strange occurrences happened that night to the party in their quest for candies both legendary and not. They met Jack O' Lantern, the patron of Halloween, who offered her casino as a place to rest. They helped a vampire create a last-minute meal for her roommate. They witnessed Venus make a very dangerous deal with her siblings (and Inev borrowed something very dangerous). The group decimated a weeb before the vampire from earlier made her into a thrall as punishment for ruining their evening. And the group had to escape the horde of The Boys that were attempting to consume those that went into the eerily empty house. Once finished with 300 houses, the group headed to Jack O' Lantern's casino for a rest, where Inev wagered their luck in an attempt to improve their odds of critical success for what would be the final fight. Unfortunately, the coin flip did not favor them even when attempting to manipulate the result, cursing Inev's next natural 20 to be a normal success instead. It was only after the session was it revealed that Jack O' Lantern could rig the flips unless someone called her out on it, and Inev was almost guaranteed to fail that bet even with the cheating. Finally, the 6 Legendary Candies were brought together, summoning the person people sort of expected: Jack O' Lantern, with the 7th candy in the center of her chest. After a moment of preparation, the final boss fight was on. And oh gods was it crazy and crowded. The gimmick of Jack O' Lantern's fight was exciting, what with her swapping faces and power sets that grow in power over time. She controlled the battlefield well, and made it very frightful to fight in. But what made it more crazy was the consumption of the other legendary candies, allowing more characters to join combat, mass-healing the party, and giving people extra actions on their turn. The tides quickly turned on the boss by this point. In the end, the sheer might of several successive nat 20s, along with the damaging boost of 8 wisps, would have outright destroyed Jack O' Lantern if not for her immortality. Inev never rolled a 20 that entire session, which was good in the end since that never triggered the consequence of Jack O' Lantern's bet. In the end, Inev made some friends, got some candy, integrated some new things, and had a happy Halloween. Inev's Highlights: * Emrick & Inev cape-swapping most every part of the session for luck. * Inev failing a bet to improve their luck, but semi-thankfully never feeling the consequences. * Never rolling a natural 20 to save Inev's life. Permanent Integrations: Poltergeist (Candy), Lucky Cape (Emrick), Harvest Moon (Jack O' Lantern) Episode 70 How do I even describe this? The short answer: a cook-off that went so far off the rails it emotionally killed several people. Inev was one of those factors. After leaving the locker rooms with the other contestants to find the gimmick to be an Iron Chef competition, Inev was reminded of their attempts to help cook during the last Halloween. So to help themselves, one of the first things they copied was Bobby Flay's Unbeatable Bobby Flay passive, which gives the holder advantage during all cooking combats. Which this was. Inadvertently, apparently the power of "bosses rolling like gods" was passed to Bobby from the previous two holders, because that man rolled more 20s than anyone in the entire combat. HOWEVER, by some twist of fate, anyone somehow related to Bobby was also gifted with this godly 20s power. Please reference the fact that Inev has successfully borrowed Bobby's passive. Inev couldn't outpace the boss, but they certainly eclipsed the party's crit total. Inev's time in the episode was spent helping their allies cook, getting brutally chopped by Bobby, and consuming more than their weight in food. And, of course, slowly amassing a collection of borrowings, two of which Inev got to integrate by rolling a 20. The Finale began when Blackberry fused Inev and Andy Y Anderson together to prevent a fusion of Bobby and ??? called ??? from almost killing Inev. Of note, Inev borrowed a lot of things from Andy, whose epithet allows them to combo off of themselves and others. And now both could act on eachother's turns with a +3 (upped to a +5 with another passive). This combo proceeded to tear apart the iron chef, and weakened the remaining enemies to the point that the combat was swiftly finished soon after. Inev's Highlights: * Somehow managing to survive to the very end via so much healing that probably doubled Inev's maximum stamina at the very least. Several 20s were involved. * Rolling so many god-damned 20s by having a connection to Bobby Flay * Fusion-flurry madness with Andy to destroy Fusion Bobby Flay Permanent Integrations: Yes, AND (Andy), Sweet Baby Jesus (???), AND--! (Andy) Trivia * Considered to be one of the slow-growing copycat characters, but may have the "be careful who you make fun of in high school" trope if Inev gets lucky in their borrowings. * Inev burns stamina excessively quick, especially depending on whose things they're trying to borrow. Hopefully their upgrades and integrated borrowings will help ease that stamina drain. * Inev is a far less powerful PvP character without getting upgrades or integrations, considering their Passive and Talent are both devoted to adding things to their character sheet over time. This was demonstrated in 62. * Inev's not allowed to meet, like, over 40% of DBA due to their kit, and another 40% is very wary of him picking things out. I think people are genuinely afraid of Inev's potential power. From what I've heard this is a thought shared among many.Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters